secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Weißpelz
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Secrets Of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nicholas Flamel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 12:55, June 7, 2012 Hey their Whitey (sounds raciest xD) Thanks for your edits, and THANK YOU so much!!!!! Like, you have no idea how hard it is with people on here. They add stupid categories and false information or oppians. If I could, I'd porbally make you an admin right now, but I'm not a BCart. (Sorry for the outburst =^.^=) I see you like Warrior Cats!!!! So do I. Do you ever write? I don't mean just Warriors Fanfiction, but Like, writing of any kind. Also, are you on a Warriors RP wiki? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 16:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Of Courage? and I can't make you one, I was just saying I'd like too....sorry. Then I have a website you can write them on if you want? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay, would you like to join that wiki? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure your fine, and to be honest, not everybody there is that great at writing, but they (what little there acctually are) still do it :) Plus, I'm sure your writing is fine :D I just have one question, are you a native english speaker/writer? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thats what I thought! Thats cool! I take french at my school. And OMG yes, some one once ha a Blue Aura and Gold Aura category under Niten! first of all his Aura is Navy, which is a shade of blue, but he most certinally does not have a gold aura! Thank you sooooo much for noticing and help! :DDD You're my newest best friend!!! Lol. My favorites in order are Marethyu, Perenelle, Gilgamesh, Tasgaglalal, Niccolo, and Joan of Arc :), what are yours? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 21:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I can see some traits that Dee and I share...most of them bad ones. Oh! and I forgot one character, Virgina Dare! She's meh favorite! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 22:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol! I think Virgina would be a super awesome mother! And your father doesn't approve of your decisions? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 22:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) What now? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 22:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused xD And off has two f's you spelled of, lol! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 22:37, June 7, 2012 (UTC) OHHHH I see, you were showing me you're fanfic, well, I that it was awesome, but if someone is thinking something, most author put it in italics, that i ''button on the top of the editing menu.[[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 01:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE that idea. Also, this is how you would write it: I said I'm Jessica Dee, so my father is Dr. John Dee. And he is very, VERY angry. (XD I meant pissed '''off') Oh, my mother hit him with a vase. "Autch! Yes, Mum. I'm doing the dishes!" Please don't hurt me... '' My Mum is Virginia Dare and she is pissed off too. I've got a very wierd family... Lol, I don't know why Virgina Dare would have dishes tho....since she's a wild girl and all xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 16:03, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You're doing great, why don't you start writing on meh wiki? But I have one question, does Autch! mean Ouch! in german? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 16:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It's the My Website thingie on my avatar bubble (that thing that says where you like and when your born and such) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 17:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Acctually, can you leave me a message first please? We use Message Wall's by the way....Also, please fill out you're user page on there, thanks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 17:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It sounds like a Warriors peophecy :D But yeah, it's good! So, before you start to write on that wiki, please message me on that wiki, because there are some rules you need to know about! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 16:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) '''I:' The villians just need more fans <3 *hug Dee and Mac* Dee: Someone likes us? Mac: ??? I''': I'm your biggest fan :3 '''Dee: Yeah! Mac: WTF?! I: Machiavelli, you're my idol. X3 Dee: T.T Nobody likes me... Mac: Haha! XD I: Virginia likes you.... Very, very much. Mac: O.o Dee: O.o Are you fucking kindding me?! I: Upps... Damit. I forgot to shut my mouth -.-* Dee: She likes me! <3 *dirty thougts* Mac: OMG! O.o I: Yes... -.- Mac: Would you like a coffee as long as Dee dreams his little daydream? I: Yes, of course. Thank you ^^ *go with Mac to a coffeshop* Dee: Oh, I'm alone again... T.T Hey, who stole my cookie?! D: I: Muhahah! >:D Should be this: Me: The villians just need more fans <3 *hug Dee and Mac* Dee: Someone likes us? Mac: ??? Me: I'm your biggest fan :3 Dee: Yeah! Mac: WTF?! Me: Machiavelli, you're my idol. X3 Dee: T.T Nobody likes me... Mac: Haha! XD Me: Virginia likes you.... Very, very much. Mac: O.o Dee: O.o Are you fucking kindding me?! (Watch the language) Me: Opps... Damnit. I forgot to shut my mouth -.-* Dee: She likes me! <3 *dirty thougts* Mac: OMG! O.o Me: Yes... -.- Mac: Would you like a coffee as long as Dee dreams his little daydream? Me: Yes, of course. Thank you ^^ *goes with Mac to a coffeshop* Dee: Oh, I'm alone again... T.T Hey, who stole my cookie?! D: Me: Muhahah! >:D But, since you didn't grow up using english (and, it's a shame, but people who did grow up using english are ten times as bad as you), It wasn't that bad :D Also, try to watch the language the F word shouldn't just be thrown around like that, some people might take offense, I dont, but others might [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 18:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, just letting you know :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 20:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello ive been trying to edit the enchantress page butit doesnt allow me permission anyways, you can put that the cover images represent Tsagaglalal on the bottom right corner, a vimana on the top right, the gold pyramid on the bottom left and finally the leygate+four swords of power on the top right Drifter x 23:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey I have been watching your edits and I'm very pleased with them. So I have made you an admin. Gratz. Before making any changes to forum skin talk to me first. And also please don't delete any pages without permission thanks! Corey Chambers (talk) 19:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey there boss. If i can call you that. Technically you are. Thanks for ebing cool. Hope to talk more in future. ~~EarthlordEditor~~ hey schau dir den trailer mal and virginia... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCCTWUI6JXY Sophie flamel (talk) 17:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) that's really kind of you, but i still have to read the series again to make the edits more acurate. i do try, so thanks. this wikia is always missing something. so that's what people like you and me are for! Hope to have good relations in the future! ~~EarthlordEditor~~ Hey, I need help with the List of Elders page; I don't know how to add a column (two actually) without making a whole new table. if you could, could you tell me how, or just do it yourself? The Elders I want to add are mentioned in The Enchantress; Elders Ynaguinid, and Macanduc. Thanks, ~~EarthlordEditor~~ http://www.songtextemania.com/payphone_Ubersetzung_songtext_maroon_5.html das ist die übersetzung ,...... sry ich hab immer verstanden i am NOT a payphone.... but you know my english is horrible..... LG Sophie Flamel (talk) 14:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) from Flamel:Dee+Dare Gmbh and Codex AG was meinst du mit hab ich mir gedacht Sophie Flamel (talk) 23:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Hey Ginny,' also ich darf auch an das BRÜCKENschlagding dran, mama meint nur halt wir sollen erst mal 2 wochen jetzt ideen sammeln wie wir das machen... 'HDGDL Sophie Flamel (talk) 13:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC)' Hi I just got this account and I noticed that you are missing alot of immortals from the 3rd and 6th books could you add them to the list. Chrisklein987 (talk) 15:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC)Chrisklein987Chrisklein987 (talk) 15:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC)